


Under the Covers

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: AU, F/M, Fake Marriage, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensi rolled her eyes as she opened the door and saw Deeks with a sheepish grin on his face. "Do you remember Hetty saying we should go home to our own beds?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Covers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sutherlins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutherlins/gifts).



> Kink meme prompt from Colette: Bed sharing
> 
> I never actually asked for prompts from this meme because I’m a giant wimp. But I told Colette she could send me one and she was nice enough to pick one that was pretty tame in order to not scare me away. This is a continuation of Between the sheets (Chapter 116 from You All Deserve Each Other), after the assignment in Neighborhood Watch (3x22) is over. It is very much AU.

 

 

Kensi rolled her eyes as she opened the door and saw Deeks with a sheepish grin on his face. “Do you remember Hetty saying we should go home to our own beds?”

He shrugged. “I remember that it sounded more like a suggestion than an order.”

“I don’t know. She sounded pretty serious to me.”

“Come on. It’s not like I’m going to climb into bed with you. On the other hand…” Before he could finish that thought she punched him in the arm. “Ow! Is that anyway to treat your hubby?”

“As of a few hours ago, this fake marriage is officially over.”

“Okay, fine. Honestly, I just wanted to hang out with you a bit.” He leaned against her door frame and gave her a sincere smile.“ I can’t pick up Monty from the kennel until the morning and… I don’t know. I guess I’m used to having someone around.”

His smile made her feel warm and without even meaning to, she found herself smiling back at him. She must be crazy, but she felt the same way. After this assignment, which required spending almost all her time with him for the past couple weeks, she hadn’t quite adjusted to being by herself yet. And if she was completely truthful with herself, she had grown to really like having him around. She pushed the door open further and stepped aside. “I guess you can stay a little while.”

“I knew you missed me too.”

* * *

They drank some beers, while sort of watching tv. It was on, but neither were paying too much attention to it. They talked and laughed, in a way that was much easier than it ever was before. Despite working together every day for almost two years, there was definitely something different between them. They were comfortable and silly and at ease. These past couple weeks had brought them much closer.

This was completely obvious when they had both realized how late it was. The time along with how many beers he drank made it easy for Kensi to agree to let Deeks stay the night.

“You’re not going to make me sleep on the couch so soon after our marriage has ended, are you? I might just cry myself to sleep.”

Kensi rolled her eyes. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Unbelievably sad.” He stuck out his bottom lip and fake sniffled.

What really was unbelievable was that she was considering this. But what would the harm be? They’ve been sleeping in the same bed for the past couple weeks. One more night would be no big deal.

“Fine. I don’t want you crying and sniffling all over my couch.”

“Are you serious? Or are you messing with me and my emotions?”

“Shut up before I change my mind. And not a word of this to anymore. Especially Hetty.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

* * *

They both got ready as if they were still on assignment. Deeks took off his jeans and crawled into bed with just his t-shirt and boxers on. Kensi did the same, only leaving on her panties and tank top. They were side by side, lying on their backs, like they had more than a dozen times before. But something was different. This may not have been the first time they shared a bed, but it was definitely the first time Deeks had been in _her_ bed. That shouldn’t make a difference, but for some reason, it did.

The sound of a soft chuckle brought her out of her thoughts. “What?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He was still chuckling. “No, it’s just that the kiss was so unnecessary.”

The kiss. She had almost completely forgotten about it. “What are you talking about? We needed a distraction and it worked.”

“Yeah, but you could have been admiring a painting or pretending to look for an earring. But no, the first thing that came to your mind was kissing me.” He was really cracking himself up. “You must really wanted it bad.”

She covered her face with her hand, feeling a mixture of annoyed and embarrassed. “You’re acting like it was so awful for you.”

“No, not at all.” He rolled on his side to face her. “It was the best undercover kiss from my favorite fake wife ever.”

“Well, I’m glad you appreciated it.”

“You know what else was great? You remembering what I was wearing when we met.”

She moved her hand and then turned to face him. “You remembered too.”

“It was a memorable day.”

“Yes it was.” She smiled. “Although, you didn’t quite get it right.”

“What are you talking about?”

“The tank top wasn’t black.”

“Yes, it was.”

“No, it wasn’t. I’m sorry but your memory isn’t as good as mine.”

“I got the hair right, though.” He reached out and brushed the hair off of her face. And then she was taken back to that morning a few days ago when she did the same thing to him. His hand moved from her hair to her shoulder and then lightly traced a line down her arm. She tried unsuccessfully to suppress the shiver that coursed throughout her whole body. He took her hand and gently interlocked their fingers. Oh no, now this really was where they were before, the same new sensations that felt so right… only this time there was no alarm to stop them. No assignment to focus on. No possible surveillance to worry about. No covers to keep. Melissa and Justin from that fancy house were gone. All that was left were Kensi and Deeks, in Kensi’s own bed.

It was darker this time. Maybe that was what made Kensi feel bolder. “You know… I don’t know if we got the kiss quite right.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, you barely knew what was happening. You were just kind of stunned. It was like kissing a statue.”

“Kiss many statues in your life?”

If she wasn’t holding his hand, she probably would have punched him. Instead, she just squeezed his hand. “We do a lot of good things together. I just know we can do better than that.”

She had no idea what came over her, but there she was, moving closer to his face. He looked stunned, much like he did earlier. But he didn’t move. She softly pressed her lips to his and lingered for several seconds. As she pulled away, she was afraid that she had made a mistake. He still hadn’t moved and his face was unreadable.

Just when she was about to apologize and offer to go sleep on the couch, he kissed her back. He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her closer. Kensi let out a soft moan as he kissed her slowly, over and over. This was exhilarating. She gripped the front of his t-shirt, anchoring herself to him. Weeks ago the idea of having to be so close to him was bothersome (or at least that’s what she told herself). Now she was wondering what else his mouth was good for and why the hell are they still wearing so many clothes. She slid her hand down his body and began to pull up on his shirt.

Deeks broke the kiss, but kept his face close. “Kens…”

“What?” It came out as barely a whisper. Her heart was racing as she tried to catch her breath.

“Um…” He leaned his forehead against hers. “I just… I want to be sure you’re sure about this.”

“Sure about what?”

He smiled right before kissing her softly. “I want you, Kens.”

“Deeks…” Her hand was under his shirt now. “I want you, too.”

“Are you sure? Because I don’t know how much longer I can think rationally here, so if you want to kick me out and send me home, now would be the…”

She stopped his train of thought with a passionate kiss. “Is that clear enough for you?”

“Yeah, I think so. I can be pretty dense sometimes. But now there’s another thing. I didn’t exactly plan on this happening. I’m not really prepared.”

“Don’t worry, partner. I got you covered.”

“You are the best ever.”

She appreciated the sentiment, but she had enough talking. She grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it up. He raised his arms, gladly helping her get rid of it. The shirt hadn’t even hit the floor before his lips were on hers again. She ran her fingers through his hair, one hand firmly grasping the soft curls as the other traveled down his neck and shoulders and back, throughly enjoying touching him wherever she could reach.

His hand didn’t stay rested on her hip for very long. He slid it under her shirt, traveling so slowly. It was as if he was still feeling tentative about this. She hooked her leg around his, drawing him close, hoping that would be a clear enough signal that yes, she really wanted this as much as he did. His hand finally reached her breast and squeezed it, then ran his thumb gently back and forth over her nipple. Kensi gasped and pressed her hips firmly against his, feeling his hard length through the layers of their underwear. She wanted to touch him too, but as soon as her hand slipped under the hem of his shorts, he abandoned her breast, grabbing her hand to stop her.

“Not yet.” He whispered playfully when he saw her disappointment. “It’s your turn first.”

He let go of her hand and instead of returning under her shirt, he began to caress her through her panties. She moaned against his face as he kissed along her jaw, and then down her neck. Tension was building inside of her as her hips moved in time with his fingers. The sensations of everything he was doing to her were overwhelming, and yet not nearly enough. She let out a happy sigh as his fingers moved her panties to the side and continued their movements against her bare skin. Fuck, he was amazing at this. Her partner was playing her like a violin, an extremely hot, turned on, getting wetter by the second violin. He continued kissing her down her neck and chest, but then came back up to look at her face. She was close to the edge and he knew it.

“Kens…” She met his eyes and brought her hand up to cup his face. “Kens, you’re so fucking amazing.” He covered her lips and slid his tongue against hers, increasing the speed of his fingers.

And then Kensi was there. Her orgasm swept over her as she gasped out his name. He helped her ride it out, drawing out her pleasure as long as possible. When she felt like the room had stopped spinning, she opened her eyes and looked at him. For a moment time seemed to stop as they just looked at each other. She didn’t know what to do next. She had said she wanted this, but now that it happened, now that she knew what it’s like to kiss him and touch him and get off because of him, a tiny bit of doubt was creeping into her brain.

But then he smiled and the doubt stopped in its tracks. And when he moved his hand off her pussy and licked his fingers clean, it had been completely squashed.

She pushed him off of her and onto his back. A confused looked came across his face as she got up from the bed. She was happy that her legs worked and that she managed to walk toward the bathroom without stumbling.

“Where you going, partner?” He sounded playful and only slightly worried.

“Relax. I’ll be back.”

She dug through the drawers in the vanity, praying that she was right in thinking she had at least one condom. When she found the box, she could have done a happy dance right then and there. Instead, she grabbed one and headed back to the bedroom.

He had already taken his boxers off and was lying on his back, smiling at her. She admired his very naked (and very hard) body as she stood at the foot of the bed.

“You ready for this?” Damn, he was cocky and normally that would do nothing but annoy her. But now, she found it extremely sexy and she wanted more of what they started. She held the corner of the foil wrapper between her teeth as she grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it over her head. She pushed her panties down and stepped out of them, feeling very proud of herself as he let out a quiet moan. She crawled on the bed on her hands and knees and then straddled his thighs. She took the condom out of her mouth and tore it open as he caressed her legs.

“I don’t know. Are you ready for this?” She wrapped her fingers around his cock and squeezed.

He let out a noise that was almost a laugh and smiled. “Yeah, yeah, um… I think I’m definitely ready for that.”

“Aren’t you glad you came over tonight?”

“I’ve never been more glad in my whole fucking life.”

“You’re just saying that because I have your dick in my hand.”

“Of course.”

She laughed. “I’m glad you came over too.” She smiled as she rolled the condom on him. She slowly lowered herself on him, loving the way she stretched around him. “And I think we’re both about to get even more glad.”

“I believe you, partner. Let’s go for it.”

* * *

Their bodies had cooled and they were both on the verge of falling asleep. Kensi curled up next to Deeks and lightly traced patterns on his chest. She felt satisfied and relaxed and content, more so than she had in a long time. And even though she wasn’t sure what this meant for them and their future, she knew they would figure it out.

“Kensi?” Deeks whispered.

“Yeah?”

He tightened his hold on her. “I like this a whole lot more than when you’re a starfish.”

She chuckled softly. “Me too, Deeks. Me too.”


End file.
